The Walk
by The Angelic Demoness
Summary: Matt and Mello go on a little walk. Things get interesting...


Well...this started out as a fun little oneshot...but now I decided to make it a couple chapters. It's mostly all done, so the rest will be up soon.

* * *

They were just walking. It was obvious Mello was either upset or confused, which meant Mello was mad, so Matt just walked alongside the huffy blond. Sometimes Mello got like this, and walking helped to clear his head. So he just walked, and Matt usually went with him. Matt knew he would get no answers if he asked, so he just walked, next to Mello.

Why couldn't he think? Mello could always figure things out, so why was this such a problem for him? Having the red head at his side was not making things easier for him either. Mello knew it was just Matt's way of comforting him, since Mello would be furious if anyone tried to coddle him…even Matt. This time, Matt's presence just made things worse. It was no that he was doing anything in particular. Mello just could not concentrate. The gamer looked too tempting…too delicious. Mello knew he had it bad. He had been Matt's since they met. There was just one problem…he was not Matt's.

Pretending to concentrate on a particularly difficult bit in his game, Matt paused. He took advantage of his position behind the blond. His eyes drifted from the back of Mello's head past the tight leather vest. He took an extra moment to admire the pearly flesh visible where the vest ended. Then he moved on to his true goal…Mello's ass. Mello's taste for tight leather always provided Matt with a marvelous view of the other man's firm backside. How he wished he could touch the man in front of him. He wanted to run his hands through his silky tresses and remove his vest to lavish attention on his nipples. To have Mello writhing in pleasure beneath him would be a dream come true. Unfortunately, Matt did not notice when he stopped completely, too wrapped up in his daydream to see Mello turn his head. This would not be so bad if Matt had not still been staring at Mello's perfect ass.

Mello turned just in time to see the redhead's tongue dart out to wet his pink lips. Mello could not help the slight blush that rose to his cheeks. Fortunately, he was able to quickly quell his desire to pounce on the man in front of him. That's when he noticed. Was Matt staring at his ass?

Matt dragged himself out of his daydream when he realized that he had stopped and Mello had stopped with him. More scared than he could ever remember being in his life, Matt raised his eyes to see Mello staring at him with a shocked look on his face. Fear took over him as he realized exactly where he had been staring. There was no way Mello did not know what he had been doing. He shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot, waiting for Mello to kill him, but Mello just continued to stare at him. Very uncomfortable now, Matt took a deep breath, readying himself. He did not know how to explain to Mello, but he just had to…he just had to tell him…wait, was that a blush on Mello's face?

Realizing that he was just staring at the other man, Mello opened his mouth to scream at him. Before he could so much as make a sound, Matt smirked. Mello faltered. How could he not? The man of his dreams was staring at him intently with an undeniably sexy look on his face. All Mello could was continue to stare. Matt really was beautiful with his soft red hair framing his gorgeous green eyes which were still fixated on him. Mello could not breath.

Matt continued to smirk as he noticed the longing in Mello's eyes. If Mello was looking at him like that, it could only mean one thing. Mello wanted him as much as he wanted Mello. Without warning, Matt advanced on Mello, effectively pinning the leather-clad man between him and the brick wall. They were on the back roads since there were always less people. Now, the lack of people worked to Matt's advantage. He brought his face so close to Mello that their hurried breathing mingled, before capturing Mello's lips in a kiss.

Mello jolted himself out of his reverie when he felt Matt's lips close over his own. Though he could not help the moan Matt's intimate closeness caused, Mello refused to be the girl in the scenario. Mello was not willing to give up control anyone, even Matt. He would not be the only one moaning. With that thought, Mello responded, intensifying the kiss. He pulled Matt closer to him, smirking at Matt's gasp of pleasure. Encouraged by Matt's heavy breathing, Mello moved his lips to the gamer's neck, sucking and licking every inch of skin he came into contact with.

Mello's lips were driving him crazy. Matt could scarcely draw breath as Mello continued down the column of his neck. Mello bit down once he reached Matt's shoulder, making the redhead cry out. He heard Mello give a chuckle through his own breathlessness. So Mello wanted to be in control? Unfortunately for Mello, so did Matt. He roughly grabbed Mello's hands, pinning them above his head before grinding their still clothed arousals together. They both groaned at the shockwaves of pleasure. Matt looked down at Mello, feeling proud of the deeper flush on his pale face.

Mello could barely stand. How had he lost control so easily? He had underestimated the fiery redhead. Looking up to meet Matt's eyes, Mello smirked. In response to Matt's confused look, the blond wrapped his legs firmly around the taller man's hips. Both men let out loud moans at the sweet friction. Mello wanted Matt, and he wanted him now. They started as a loud group of people turned onto the usually deserted street. Mello disentangled himself from Matt, letting out a sigh of frustration. He did not want to stop, but the whole point of taking the lesser-traveled road was to avoid people. Having sex against a building would draw more attention than Mello was willing to allow.

Understanding Mello's train off thought, Matt pushed away from the brick wall, putting space between himself and the gorgeous blond man. Matt looked at Mello longingly as they started walking, albeit stiffly. They walked in silence, Matt wasn't even playing his game, just walking next to Mello. If only no one had interrupted them! Matt and Mello had almost passed a Walmart when Matt realized something. He paused, contemplating.

Mello, noticing Matt had stopped, turned towards him cautiously. The last time Matt stopped on this walk, they had almost had sex against a wall. When he finally spotted what Matt was looking at, he was slightly confused. He approached the other man before demanding, "Why the fuck did you stop?" And why are you staring at the Walmart?"

Matt turned to him, smirking at Mello's frustration before he started walking towards the entrance. He turned back to say, "I just thought we might want to pick something up." He continued to the store, and heard Mello's frustrated growl as the other man followed him. Upon entering the store, Matt walked along the aisles, searching for what he needed. Mello was still walking behind him, glowering. Matt chuckled, happy that, for once, he had Mello guessing. Finding what he had been searching for, Matt came to a stop.

Mello drew in a barely noticeable breath of surprise when he saw what Matt was looking at.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Please R/R!


End file.
